malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood and Bone/Dramatis Personae
A * Allar Ralle, documented information on Jacuruku * Amatt, Crimson Guard Avowed * (Ammanas: see Shadowthrone) * Andanii, Princess of the Vehajarwi tribe of the Adwami * Anomandaris, Son of Darkness, a Tiste Andii and an Ascendant * Ardata, also known as Witch Queen and Queen of Monsters (full appearance) * Argen, Beast god * Artorallah demon, a demon in the realm of Shadow B * Bait, Malazan mercenary * Bakar, survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion, an infantryman * Balal, Beast god * Bars, Crimson Guard Avowed (full appearance) * Black the Lesser, of the DisavowedBlood and Bone, Chapter 2 * Blues, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Burastan, Malazan mercenary lieutenant * Burn, an Elder Goddess C * Cal-Brinn, Crimson Guard Avowed * Celeste, manifestation of a shard of the Crippled God * Chana, a Thaumaturg villager * Chinawa, a villager * Churev, priestess of the Queen of Dreams * Citravaghra, The 'man-leopard', servant of Ardata * Cole, Crimson Guard Avowed * Cowl, of the Disavowed, a High Mage and assassin, the Veil's founder (full appearance) * Crazy-eye, Malazan mercenaryBlood and Bone, Chapter 3 * Cryseth, Malazan mercenary * Cursed Thaumaturg, a Thaumaturg cursed with madness D * Dancer, of High House Shadow, Patron god of assassins, an AscendantBlood and Bone, Chapter 7 * Dassem Ultor, First Sword of the Malazan Empire * Dee, Malazan mercenary (full appearance) * Draconus, an Elder God * D'rek, an Ascendant goddess E * Earth-Shaker, Beast god (full appearance)Blood and Bone, Chapter 12 * Edgewalker, Guardian of Shadow, an Elder GodBlood and Bone, Chapter 10 * Eghen, blind mage * Envy, daughter of Draconus, a sorceress and an Ascendant * Errant, an Elder God F * Fanderay, Beast god, mate of Togg * Farese, of the Disavowed * Fel-esh, survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion Blood and Bone, Chapter 6 * Fener, Boar of War, Beast god * Feral Shade, a shade * Fingers, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Fist of Aren, Malazan governor of Aren * Francal Garner, a traveler G * Gall, fisherman of TienBlood and Bone, Chapter 8 * Ganell, chief of the Awamir tribe of the Adwami * Golan, Commander of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement * Gorot, master-at-arms of Prince Jatal * Gothos, a Jaghut * Great-Wing, Beast god * Gwynn, a mage, once of Skinner's company, Crimson Guard Avowed H * Half-Man Beast, a beast native to Himatan * Hannal Leath, abbess of the Talian monastery of Our Lady of the Visions * Hanu, brother of Saeng, a Thaumaturg villager * Hemach Stenay, traveled through Jacuruku with an unknown force * Heng-lon, Mountain Bandit * Hesta, of the Disavowed * Hist, of the Disavowed * Hood, Lord of Death, a god I * Ina, a Seguleh, of the top thousand fighters, the Jistarii * Isha, Crimson Guard, a Veil J * Jacinth, Lieutenant of the Disavowed (full appearance)Blood and Bone, Chapter 5 * Janath, a Thaumaturg villager, Saeng's mother * Jatal, a prince of the Hafinaj tribe of the Adwami * Javich, the current lover of Hannal Leath * Jher-ef, head of the Awamir tribe of the Fal'esh * Jorrick Sharplance, Crimson Guard Avowed K * Kallor, High King * Kaminsod, the Crippled God * K'azz D'Avore, commander of the Crimson Guard Avowed * Kenjak Ashevajak, The Bandit Lord, a Mountain Bandit * Khun-sen, an old general, once ruler of Chanar Keep * K'rul, an Elder God * Kyle, an ex-Crimson Guardsman L * Lacy, Crimson Guard Avowed, a Veil * Lazar, Crimson Guard Avowed * Legem, a Thaumaturg Master * Lek, a child given sanctuary by Ardata * Leuthan, of the DisavowedBlood and Bone, Chapter 13 * Loor-San, Mountain Bandit * L'oric, son of Osserc (full appearance) * Lor-sinn, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Lo-sen, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor M * Mae, a Thaumaturg villager Blood and Bone, Chapter 1 (full appearance) * Mael, an Elder God (full appearance) * Manat, Malazan mercenary * Mara, a mage, of the Disavowed * Matha Banness, a traveler * Melesh, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon'lor * Murk, Malazan mercenary mage * Myin-el, Adwami Guard * Myint, Mountain Bandit (full appearance) N * Nacht Guardian, a monkey-like creature, possibly a demon, serving the Azath * Nagal, a warrior, servant of Ardata * Non, a Thaumaturg villager * Noor, a shade O * Obelisk, a card in the Deck of Dragons * Ogilvy, Crimson Guard regular * Old Man Moon, an elder * Oroth, Adwami Guard * Oroth-en, Himatan village headman * Osserc, a Tiste Liosan, worshipped by some as a sky god * Ostler, Malazan Mercenary (full appearance) P * Pelu, a Thaumaturg villager * Petal, a mage, of the Disavowed * Pinal, Horsemaster of the Hafinaj tribe of the AdwamiBlood and Bone, Chapter 11 * Pon-lor, a newly trained Thaumaturg * Priestess' Shade, the shade of a priestess of Light * Priest in Rags, the ghost of a priest Q * Queen of Dreams, also known as the Enchantress, T'riss, an Elder Goddess R * Ranking Surgeon, a surgeon of the Thaumaturg army * Red, a mage, of the Disavowed (full appearance)Blood and Bone, Chapter 14 * Rhyu, a village healer * Rikkter, a Soletaken/D'ivers * Ripan, offspring of Old Man Moon * Resenal D'Ord, Master of the Lance (a ship) * Rust, a Thaumaturg Master * Rutana, a witch, servant of Ardata * Ryllandaras, Beast god S * Saeng, a descendant of local priestesses, a Thaumaturg villagerBlood and Bone, Prologue * Scarza, Lieutenant to the Warleader * Shaduwam Agon in camp, a native mage-priest * Shanks, a ship carpenter * Shadowthrone, Ruler of High House Shadow, an Ascendant * Shell, a mage, Crimson Guard Avowed * Sher' Tal, Horsemaster of the Saar tribe of the Adwami * Shijel, weaponmaster, of the Disavowed * Shimmer, a captain, Crimson Guard Avowed * Shivanara, a poet of the Adwami tribesBlood and Bone, Chapter 4 * Shu-jen, a member of the Thaumaturg Circle of MastersBlood and Bone, Chapter 15 * Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder God Blood and Bone, Epilogue * Skinner, Captain of the Disavowed (full appearance) * Smoky, a mage, Crimson Guard brethren (full appearance) * Sour, Malazan mercenary mage * Spite, a daughter of Draconus, a sorceress and an Ascendant * Stoop, Crimson Guard brethren * Surin, Prime Master of the ruling Circle of Masters, Thaumaturgs * Sweetly, Malazan mercenary scout T * Tanner, Malazan mercenary * Tarkhan, Crimson Guard captain, a Wickan renegade and a Veil * Temper, Guardian of the Deadhouse, a Malazan veteran * (Tennerock: see Fener) * Thaumaturg Theurgist, a Thaumaturg official * The Warleader, a mercenary commander * Thet-mun, Mountain Bandit * Thorn, Principal Scribe of the Thaumaturg Army * Togg, Beast god, mate of Fanderay * Tolb Bell'al, Bonecaster of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Toru, a member of the detachment commanded by Pon-lor * Trake, a Soletaken, the God of War * Tun, an overseer of the Thaumaturg Army * Turgal, Crimson Guard Avowed * Twins, also known as Oponn, the twin gods of chance U * Ular Takeq, a traveler from Seven Cities * U-Pre, Second in command of the Thaumaturg Army * Ursa, a female warrior of the Himatan Villagers V * Varakapi, The 'man-ape', servant of Ardata * Varman, a Thaumaturg Master * Veng, an automaton created by the Meckros W * Waris, an officer of the Thaumaturg ArmyBlood and Bone, Chapter 9 * Weeras, Mountain Bandit * Whelhen, a castaway mariner Y * Yusen, Malazan mercenary captain Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Blood and Bone